Two BrokenHearted
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Dua orang patah hati, satu objek patah hati, dan sebuah cerita tentang berbagi rasa sakit. ONESHOT. NOT a pairship / romance.


Two Broken-Hearted

Fandom: Glee

Resume: Dua orang patah hati, satu objek patah hati, dan sebuah cerita tentang berbagi rasa sakit.

Disclaimer: Glee © Fox, Ryan Murphy.

~enjoy~

Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu memandang _lime soda_nya yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh. Esnya sudah mulai mencair karena telah dibiarkan beberapa waktu di paparan udara yang hangat.

Dan anehnya, ia tidak memedulikan hal itu.

Padahal ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik. Yang sempurna. Ia, Rachel Berry, seorang perfeksionis yang mengharapkan segala aspek kehidupannya berjalan dengan _sangat sempurna_.

--- tapi semua impian, kesempurnaan yang ia harap, semua hancur.

Oleh _realita_.

Biasanya ia tidak menyerah. Biasanya tidak. Ia akan terus menantang apapun yang merintangi jalannya untuk impiannya yang jauh di atas sana.

Tapi kini, ia ingin beristirahat. Ia ingin menyerah terhadap alam dan realita yang menekannya.

Matanya lalu memandang ke luar. Ada kios _Baskin_-_Robbins_ di sana, dengan remaja-remaja seusianya mengantre membeli es krim. Beberapa duduk-duduk di kursi di sebelah kios itu, cepat memakan es krimnya sebelum meleleh sembari kadang berbincang-bincang entah apa. Wajah mereka cerah ceria, beberapa sedikit lelah, tapi semua bersenang-senang.

Semua kecuali _ia_.

Dan ia sadar, memandang ke luar – ke _Baskin_-_Robbins__ – _hanya memperparah rasa sakit di dalamnya. Karena memandang itu, ia telak-telak teringat seseorang.

Quinn Fabray. Si mantan kapten Cheerleader – yang dikeluarkan karena ia hamil.

… dan anak yang dikandung Quinn adalah anak Finn!

Finn Hudson. Di setiap cerita, selalu ada cinta yang terselip – dan Finn adalah seseorang yang selalu Rachel suka sejak awal ia memandangnya. Mereka telah berbagi perasaan dalam melodi dalam setiap duet mereka. Mereka juga bahkan pernah mencuri sebuah kesempatan untuk berciuman.

Tapi itu bukan alasan untuknya untuk bersama Finn. Dan ia, meski dirinya egois, keras kepala, dan menyebalkan, tapi ia tak bisa memaksa Finn bersamanya kan. Bayangkan! Pacarnya hamil. Dan ia bertanggungjawab. Dan tentu cerita itu tidak perlu diperumit dengan seorang gadis biasa yang mencintainya.

* * *

Ada yang lebih sakit daripada seseorang yang disukai malah menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman biasa – tanpa perasaan khusus?

Kurt Hummel tahu rasanya. Dan ia merasa sangat sakit di dalam hatinya. Tapi ia toh sudah sering—sangat sering menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

Ia menyukai_nya._ Ia mencintai_nya…_ Finn Hudson

Iya, Kurt Hummel adalah seorang gay. Dan tentu saja, si bintang _football_ yang ia sukai _straight_. Punya pacar. Cantik dan terkenal, pula. Namanya Quinn Fabray, si pirang yang jadi kapten _Cheerleader_ sebelum dikeluarkan oleh Sue Sylvester karena ia hamil, dan jelas itu akan menjadi aib untuk klub yang sangat prestisius itu.

Dengan semua hal yang bisa dipikirkan Finn: _football, Glee, _pacarnya – ia tahu bahwa namanya bukanlah prioritas di pikiran Finn.

Padahal ia selalu memikirkannya. Ia selalu mencuri pandang ke pemuda berambut cepak itu kalau orang yang bersangkutan sedang tidak sadar. Ia selalu menikmati nyanyain Finn – dan ia sebal setengah mati jika Finn harus berduet dengan Rachel.

Ah, oh ya, Rachel. Si gadis perfeksionis menyebalkan itu. Ia juga ancaman – meski tidak terlalu serius. Ia yakin betul Finn pasti menaruh perhatian biar sedikit kepada Rachel. Mereka sering bersama. Pastilah mereka punya perasaan khusus biar tidak signifikan.

Lelah berpikir, pria _fashionista_ itu dengan anggunnya menyedot jus strawberry yang tadi ia pesan – dan ia anggurkan begitu saja dari tadi.

* * *

_Something has changed within me…_

.

.

I-Pod Rachel memainkan lagu favoritnya itu: Defying Gravity.

* * *

Mata coklat Kurt menangkap sosok gadis perfeksionis itu di _café_ tempat ia sedari tadi menenangkan hatinya.

* * *

Mata mereka bertemu, membelalak, sementara mereka hanya bisa terkesiap membeku di kursi mereka.

Juga kagum. Bahwa permainan takdir mempertemukan mereka – dua orang patah hati, di café ini.

* * *

_Well, if that's love,  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

* * *

Mulut Rachel menyenandungkan lirik yang ia putar di I-Pod-nya spontan. Dan déjà vu, ia teringat kembali kejadian itu. Adu suara dengan Kurt. Dan juga, tanpa terucap, mereka juga mengadu cinta – yang tak pernah digubris oleh Finn.

* * *

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down._

* * *

Mereka menyanyikannya bersama – dengan refleks. Aneh memang – meski mereka berjauhan, mereka tahu bahwa lawan duetnya menyanyi.

Rasanya.. menyenangkan. Berduet tanpa harus embel-embel kompetisi. Hanya menyanyi, mengeluarkan rasa sakit hati mereka. Toh, musik memang adalah sarana menyalurkan rasa hati yang tak bisa didiamkan dan juga dikeluarkan dengan cara biasa, bukan?

* * *

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity_

_And you won't bring me down.  
Bring me down!  
Ahhahhoahh_

* * *

Dan mereka merasa sangat _lepas_. Rasanya ini seperti sihir, mengeluarkan perasaan dengan gamblang. Duet itu serasa tak terganggu dengan beberapa pelayan yang lalu lalang, juga beberapa pasang mata yang kebingungan melihat dua orang yang bersebrangan ini berduet seperti tak peduli keadaan sekitarnya.

* * *

"Kau ternyata bisa sampai bagian itu?"

Rachel baru menyadarinya beberapa saat setelah duet itu habis – dan juga, sihir yang tadi melingkupi mereka habis. Seingatnya, Kurt tidak sampai pada bagian terakhir lagu _Defying Gravity_.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kurt santai, lalu dengan gaya khasnya menyeruput jusnya.

"Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini… err, sendirian?"

"Hanya ingin bersantai saja."

"Boleh aku duduk bersama?"

"Silahkan saja."

Dan gadis itu membawa _lime_-nya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi di seberang Kurt Hummel. Tersenyum, juga berbincang-bincang.

Sebagai sesama dua orang patah hati.

~ the end ~

a/n: Uh, saya gak tahu anda bakal komentar apa :D. Saya sebenarnya udah ada ide ini… err, sejak kapan juga saya lupa. Tapi mengendap terus karena ilang feeling. Akhirnya, daripada akhirnya ide itu menghilang, saya ketik aja, meski.. yah, mungkin jadi kurang pas sesuai keinginan saya.

Review, anyone?


End file.
